blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Rescue/Gallery/1
The King's new dragon S4E16 Castle market.png S4E16 Blaze arrives at the market.png S4E16 Blaze passing the villagers.png S4E16 Villagers wave to Blaze.png S4E16 Villagers looking at cows.png S4E16 Blaze jumps over the cow pen.png S4E16 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S4E16 It's me, Blaze.png|"Hey there! It's me, Blaze! My buddy, AJ and I are gonna see our friend, the king." S4E16 We need to find the castle.png|"He invited us to come visit. We just have to find his castle." S4E16 Where's the castle.png S4E16 It's over there.png S4E16 King comes out of the castle.png S4E16 King "They're here".png S4E16 King welcoming Blaze and AJ.png S4E16 Blaze and AJ bow before the king.png S4E16 Blaze thanks the king for inviting them.png S4E16 King "It is I who is happy".png S4E16 King about to show something.png S4E16 King presenting his new pet dragon.png S4E16 Zeek comes out of the mini castle.png S4E16 Zeek revealed.png S4E16 Zeek flying around Blaze and AJ.png S4E16 AJ petting Zeek.png S4E16 Zeek licking Blaze.png S4E16 Zeek licking Blaze - close up.png S4E16 Blaze asks what the dragon's name is.png S4E16 King "I call him Zeek".png S4E16 King tickles Zeek.png S4E16 King wants Zeek to show tricks.png S4E16 Zeek agrees with the king.png S4E16 King giving Zeek orders.png S4E16 Zeek sits.png S4E16 Zeek rolling over.png S4E16 Zeek finishes his roll.png S4E16 Blaze and AJ praising Zeek's tricks.png S4E16 King about to show Zeek's best trick of all.png S4E16 King instructs Zeek to breathe fire.png S4E16 Zeek releasing fire breath.png S4E16 Zeek makes a heart out of fire.png S4E16 Zeek breathes more fire.png S4E16 Zeek makes a smiley face out of fire.png S4E16 Zeek hugs the king.png S4E16 King "Good boy, Zeek".png S4E16 King asks Zeek if he wants a treat.png S4E16 Zeek says yes.png S4E16 King "I thought so".png S4E16 King "To the snack-a-pult!".png S4E16 Blaze and AJ confused "Snack-a-pult?".png|Snack-a-pult? Snack-a-pult/The king goes missing S4E16 King next to a contraption.png S4E16 King presents the snack-a-pult.png S4E16 King shows how the snack-a-pult works.png S4E16 King gets out a marshmallow.png S4E16 Snack-a-pult launches marshmallow.png S4E16 Zeek sees the marshmallow.png S4E16 Zeek blows fire at the marshmallow.png S4E16 Zeek eats his roasted marshmallow.png S4E16 Blaze "Nice roasting, Zeek".png S4E16 Zeek burps.png S4E16 Zeek excuses himself.png S4E16 Blaze and AJ laugh.png|LOL! S4E16 King about to launch another marshmallow.png S4E16 King pulls the lever.png S4E16 King confused.png S4E16 King realizes the snack-a-pult isn't working.png S4E16 King sees the issue.png S4E16 Twig stuck in the snack-a-pult.png S4E16 King tries to pull the twig out.png S4E16 King falls into the snack-a-pult bucket.png S4E16 King launched from the snack-a-pult.png S4E16 King flies far away.png S4E16 Blaze, AJ and Zeek shocked at the king's disappearance.png S4E16 Zeek depressed.png S4E16 Blaze "We'll find him".png S4E16 AJ "Let's look".png|Let's look. S4E16 AJ switching to Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S4E16 He's not by the swamp.png|Is he by the swamp? Nope. S4E16 He's not on the rocky cliff.png|Is he on this rocky cliff? Nope. Not there either. S4E16 He's in the forest.png|Is he in the forest? Yeah! There he is! S4E16 King with crown stuck over his eyes.png|Oh, no! The king's crown is stuck over his eyes! S4E16 King bumping into things.png|He can't see where he's going! S4E16 King can't see anything.png S4E16 King calling for help.png Becoming knights S4E16 AJ "We have to save him".png S4E16 Blaze knows what to do.png S4E16 Blaze declares they'll be knights.png S4E16 Blaze "I'll be...".png|"I'll be..." S4E16 Blaze glowing.png S4E16 Blaze wearing knight armor.png|"Sir Blaze!" S4E16 AJ "And I'll be...".png|"And I'll be..." S4E16 AJ glowing.png S4E16 AJ wearing knight armor.png|"Sir AJ!" S4E16 Zeek doing an announcement.png S4E16 Zeek wants to be a knight too.png S4E16 Zeek agreeing with AJ.png S4E16 Blaze noting the trip will be big.png S4E16 Zeek is sure.png S4E16 Blaze gives Zeek a helmet.png S4E16 Zeek is now a knight.png S4E16 Blaze ready to save the king.png S4E16 Blaze and crew "CHARGE!".png S4E16 Zeek cheering.png Blaze On! S4E16 Zeek cheering.png S4E16 Blaze sets off into the forest.png S4E16 AJ and Zeek in the cockpit.png S4E16 Blaze gets out a lance.png S4E16 Blaze pole vaults over a pit.png S4E16 Blaze lands on the other side.png S4E16 Blaze passing skunks.png S4E16 Skunks watching Blaze.png S4E16 Blaze, AJ and Zeek all smile.png S4E16 Blaze jumping high.png S4E16 Blaze jumping the hills.png S4E16 Blaze slides on a log.png S4E16 Blaze passing trees.png S4E16 Blaze approaches a cave.png S4E16 Cave blocked by a log.png S4E16 Blaze draws his sword.png S4E16 Blaze breaks the log.png S4E16 Blaze can't see.png S4E16 Torch spotted.png S4E16 Zeek lighting the torch.png S4E16 Torch lit.png S4E16 Zeek lights more torches.png S4E16 Blaze exits the cave.png S4E16 Blaze cuts vines.png To return to the Royal Rescue episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries